


【农橘】室友的沐浴露  上.

by Civilization



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization





	【农橘】室友的沐浴露  上.

“唔……陈立农……嗯陈立农……陈……哈啊陈立农……嗯～”

林彦俊仰着脖子，双眼紧闭咬着嘴唇，温热的水流顺着凸起的喉结流淌到腹部，手包裹住的东西随着他喉咙里低沉的呻吟声射出了粘腻的液体，半软了下来。

“彦俊，你好了没啊，我要洗澡啦～”  
浴室外台湾人绵软的语调尾音拉的老长。

“唔……等一下。”

手里刚软下来的性器听到那个声音又兴奋地翘起来，林彦俊站在淋浴器下又紧张又兴奋，一边手里缓慢地动着，一边有一搭没一搭地给外面的陈立农回话。

他听着陈立农软甜的嗓音，闭着眼睛想象自己胀大了的物体正顶在他紧窄灼热的身体里，水流声恰到好处地掩住他粗重的喘息，手里又颤抖着胀大一圈的时候。

林彦俊眯着眼看见浴室架子上属于陈立农那一栏，大罐的按压沐浴露，橘子味。

喘着粗气的人眼神一暗，拿下沐浴露瓶子拧开按压嘴，把瓶口对准了自己勃发的物件，低哼一声射了进去。

.

林彦俊跟陈立农上下铺两年，除了同寝的范丞丞家在本市，剩下三个人都是寝室常驻人员。

学校的住宿条件不是一般的奢侈，听说董事会拿主意的巨有钱，宽敞的四人寝不仅有单独的阳台卫浴洗手池，没几年之后做主的还大手一挥，每个寝室教室都装了空调，生活体验堪比贵族。

当然，学费也是很贵族的。

陈立农不一样，他是特招生。

特招生是什么？就是不仅一切全免，还得三恭四请地求人来。

林彦俊半躺在床上看着阳台上正在洗衣服的陈立农因为伸手挂床单露出的一小块姣好腰线，心里想，这世界真他妈不公平，学习这么好的人怎么还长得这么好看？

陈立农挂好床单之后又低下头去摊其他衣服，宽松的白背心因为重力垂下来，能看见流畅的锁骨中间隐约的胸线。

林彦俊倒吸了一口气咬住嘴唇，捏书的手指指节有些泛白，某种呼之欲出的欲望又在他身体里偷偷作祟。

.

林彦俊是gay，天生的那种。  
这让他喜欢室友陈立农减少了许多的负罪感，也没有太多那种鬼鬼祟祟的心理自卑。  
同样的，一年多了，他也没什么勇气去堵住陈立农说一句，嘿小子，我喜欢你。

他是不害怕流言蜚语，但是他介意被喜欢的人当成傻逼。

林彦俊因为腆着一张好看的脸，从小到大都没遭受过严词厉色的拒绝，倒是有一竿子都打不完的男男女女趋之若鹜地往他怀里钻。

就光是在路上走“不小心”撞在怀里的剧本，林彦俊就数都数不过来。

范丞丞常打趣，诶呦，彦俊，这儿第几个了，又欠下风流债了～

倒不是范丞丞嘴酸，这是林彦俊烦不胜烦的时候，求着范丞丞跟他定下的救命法子。这年头，滥情的人总归会讨人厌一些。

但今天范丞丞没在，身边只有和他选修了同一门课的陈立农。

说到选修，应该不能说是陈立农跟他选修课一门课，是林彦俊私下里为了和陈立农上课，装作懒洋洋的样子，躺在床上懒懒散散地陈立农替他把课顺便一起选了。

陈立农拖着好听的台湾腔，好脾气地问，那彦俊要选哪一门哦？

“都有什么？” 林彦俊挑挑眉，嘴里问着却生怕陈立农真的回答这个问题，嘴里飞快地蹦，“算了我懒得挑啦，农农你选哪个就带上我好了。”

“好哦。”

“陈立农你那么好心迟早被狼吃掉！” 黄明昊骂着陈立农，顺便朝坐在床上书都拿反了的林彦俊龇牙咧嘴的瞪了两眼。

“没事啦，Justin，都是室友嘛。我选好啦，要去图书馆看书ne，你和彦俊不要吵架。”

“鬼才跟他吵架！！”

.

黄明昊看不上林彦俊，倒是有原因的。

林彦俊有一次不要脸地趁陈立农不在坐在陈立农的床上自慰，门咔哒一声开了，进门的黄明昊和面色绯红正喊着陈立农名字射了一手的林彦俊面面相觑，目瞪口呆。

“所以？你是gay？”

“嗯。”

林彦俊不慌不乱地抽了两张纸擦干净手，漫不经心地回答黄明昊。

“那你……喜欢陈立农？”

“……”  
“嗯。”

林彦俊没想过要瞒着，只是男生间的互动亲密实在是太过寻常，没有什么察觉也不奇怪。

“那他……”

“不知道。”

“哦。”

黄明昊也不知道接下来还能说点什么，对话就戛然而止在这里。

直到他发现林彦俊经常带着恶趣味借一些小事去不着痕迹地调戏陈立农，他就想替一无所知的大男孩打抱不平。

陈立农那么温柔那么温柔那么温柔的人！可不能被林彦俊给糟蹋了！

都是男人，谁还不知道谁脑子里那点龌龊事儿。

开玩笑，他可是温州小精明。

.

坐在床上看书的林彦俊和去图书馆路上的陈立农，突然同时打了个喷嚏。

.

“林……林学长……我……我我……我喜欢你……”

“不好意思哦学妹，我有喜欢的人了。对不起呢。谢谢你喜欢我。” 林彦俊露出招牌酒窝，朝对面的人甜甜一笑，拉着一起买饭的陈立农绕开往寝室走。

“彦俊有喜欢的人了哦？我怎么不知道？”

“因为没有说啊。”

“那为什么不说？”

“因为他不喜欢我啊，说出来很丢脸。”

“咦，彦俊很好啊，还有人不喜欢彦俊么？”

“嗯？” 林彦俊听到陈立农软软的语气突然停下脚步，他看着陈立农忽闪忽闪的长睫毛，觉得心情很好，好的笑出了牙龈。

“那陈立农，你喜欢我吗？”

.

“喜欢啊，彦俊好看，哈哈哈哈。”

“你这个色鬼。” 林彦俊伸出手掐着陈立农的脸扯了两把。

陈立农比他们同级的小两岁，人很单纯，但是又很能吃苦。  
他很小的时候父亲就去世了，几岁就跟着妈妈出门在夜市摆摊，什么人什么事都见过，什么苦活都做过，没有钱，苦难就如约而至。  
形形色色，来来去去，人生百态大概在他眼中也不过如此。

这也是为什么陈立农是特招生的原因，他付不起这群学校昂贵的学费，但是他是高考大榜上高高在上的第一，甩第二名三十几分。

但他年纪轻轻通晓世故眼睛里却并没有半点世俗。  
反而很清澈。

林彦俊后来看着陈立农的脸时常会想，怎么会有人，见过这世上的极恶，还会生出这么干净的眼睛。

林彦俊想，单单这一点，陈立农就稳稳胜过了他们这群何不食肉糜的公子哥。

他看着陈立农那双略显无辜的下垂眼，头脑里疯狂地叫嚣着把他拿下。

于是在这个阳光还不错的晌午，他摁着手里还拎了两盒盒饭明明小他两岁却高出他半个头的男孩后脑，闭着眼把温热的嘴唇贴了上去。

.

陈立农这几天睡不好，他脑子里总是不停回放林彦俊问得那句，你喜欢我吗？

正午的阳光撒在林彦俊脸上，林彦俊一半份酒窝陷在阴影里，他眼睛里带着热烈的期盼，勾起嘴角问他，你喜欢我吗？

陈立农觉得说不喜欢不对劲，可是说喜欢的话，又很奇怪。

于是在他默不做声的空档里，林彦俊水润的嘴唇落在了他唇上，他下意识地往后一躲，后脑勺却被林彦俊的手稳稳托住，加深了这个莫名其妙的亲吻。

所以……林彦俊喜欢的人……

.

不要再藏了。  
林彦俊心如擂鼓地托住陈立农毛茸茸的脑袋在心里给自己打气。

室友的嘴唇柔软湿润，呆愣之间被他撬开了牙关，舌头很自然地纠缠在一起。

直到这个亲吻结束，陈立农都没从惊吓里反应过来。

林彦俊抿了抿唇，“陈立农，不管你喜不喜欢我，我喜欢你。”

.

范丞丞发现最近寝室的氛围有些微妙，具体哪里微妙，他又不好说。

Justin倒是一直都看不上林彦俊，只是一向和林彦俊关系很好的陈立农怎么也悄么声地跟小橘拉开了距离？

范丞丞搂着林彦俊的肩膀一脸关心地问林彦俊是不是和陈立农吵架了的时候，对方轻飘飘地说，哦，算是吧。

“不是吧，在一起住了两年我从来没见你们吵过架？” 范丞丞一脸不可思议地瞪大了眼睛，开玩笑，全系几百人谁不知道系草林彦俊和他室友陈立农最好，吃饭在一起打球在一起上课在一起不用上课也在一起。

“谁不知道你们俩关系最铁，也会吵架？”

“嗯。” 

“为什么啊？”

“哦，” 林彦俊舔了舔有些干裂的嘴唇。

“因为我喜欢他。”

.

“W！H！A！T？？？”

那个下午，四级还没过的饭沉沉，第一次明白了what这个单词的真正含义。

.

“喂，陈立农。” 正在整理床铺的人闻言身形一顿，没有出声，手头的工作却停了下来。

身后的人却不依不饶的靠着后背贴上来，对着他的耳朵呵气。

“所以你是打算一辈子不跟我讲话吗？”

“……” 陈立农皱眉，“没有。”

“那你不理我诶。”

“不是在理你么。”

“陈立农。” 

“嗯？”

“对不起。”

.

整理床铺的人放下手里的床单，疑惑地回过头，

“为什么道歉。”

“因为没有经过你的允许就亲了你。”

“……”

“因为……” 林彦俊垂下眼睛叹了一口气，“因为我……”

“林彦俊！！” 陈立农突然呼吸急促起来，他本能地害怕林彦俊接下来要说出口的话，“我……我还有事……先……”

“陈立农，” 林彦俊咬紧牙，本来就棱角分明的下颌骨因为用力现在显得更尖锐，他深吸了一口气，

“能不能听我把话说完。”

“陈立农，我喜欢你。”

“你不喜欢男孩子吧，可我是天生的，自己也没法决定。”

“抱歉那么突然的亲了你。” 林彦俊身体松弛下来，下巴垫在了陈立农的肩窝里，

“对不起，让你困扰了。”

“陈立农，我不会纠缠你，所以，可不可以，可不可以当这一切没发生过？”

“……” 没有回应。

“我知道了，我下周会搬出去。”

“……”

“林彦俊……”  
“你这个……白痴！谁让你搬出去了啊。”

林彦俊看着一脸无奈的陈立农，有些不解又委屈地摸摸鼻尖。

陈立农颓唐的蹲下身子，看着地面闷闷的出声，

“阿俊，我确实不喜欢男孩子啊，” 说着他又轻咳了两声，耳朵染上可疑的红晕。

“我还记得，那天你笑着婉拒那个学妹的样子，明明是拒绝人，可是真的好温柔。”

“你说你有喜欢的人的时候，眼睛闪着亮亮的星星。”

“对不起阿俊，我让你伤心了。”  
“我也想很温柔的，可是对方是你……”

“是你的话，就想不出游刃有余的拒绝的话来。”

“我很不好过，也不知道怎么才能让你好过。”

“所以林彦俊，我也对不起，让你难过了。”


End file.
